


Day 8 - Long Walks

by TinyFakeFanficRock



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [9]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFakeFanficRock/pseuds/TinyFakeFanficRock
Summary: The Sentinel has not had a boyfriend in 200 years, and they want to make him feel special.
Relationships: Arthur Maxson/Sole Survivor
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618513
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Day 8 - Long Walks

Arthur steps down from the Vertibird just in time to hear Connor say in a surprisingly irritable voice, "We are staying well within Brotherhood territory, _Paladin_ , so the route and environs are certainly secure. As the _Sentinel_ , I would never risk the Elder's safety."

Arthur's bemused. Connor is usually collegial almost to a fault with their subordinates, but now they're pulling rank just so they can go for a walk with him? 

But he joins Connor, politely acknowledges the slightly-sulky paladin, and then they set off, tracing the coastline around the airport before heading north along it to Nordhagen Beach. When they're out of sight of the airport patrols, Connor takes Arthur's hand, and he feels giddy in a way someone with his level of authority probably shouldn't. It's irresponsible to have his judgment this clouded.

Arthur can't seem to bring himself to care, though, certainly not once Connor collects a basket from one of the settlers and leads him to an impressively debris-free stretch of beach. They pull a blanket from the basket and spread it on the sand before urging him onto it with an exaggerated courtly bow.

"Hope you like yao guai ribs," they say, and even if they weren't already Arthur's favorite, they definitely are afterward when Connor playfully licks his fingers clean.

They take their time on the return trip, listening to the waves in companionable silence. Arthur is used to being in front, in charge. Being by Connor's side, almost led by the hand, should feel disconcerting, even offensive.

It doesn't. He doesn't remember ever feeling this peaceful, this happy.


End file.
